Birthdays With Gazzy
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: This is in honor of my little brother's ninth birthday. Gazzy comes over to help me plan a present and chaos ensues. Aboslute randomness.


**Okay, Athena here. This is gunna be somethin' I don't do often, but today I'm gonna dedicate this story to my little bro who is turning 9 soon. His fav character in MR is the one and only, Gasman, who unfortunetly my brother loves to imitate every aspect of. So, in this Gazzy and I will have some major fun letting my bro know just how much we love him, and just how annoying he can be.**

**Gazzy: I get to pretend to be normal!**

**Me: No you don't. You're always Gazzy.**

**Gazzy: But, I want to be Superman. *whines***

**Me: You're a bird kid, you can't be Superman.**

**Gazzy: Awww, whhhyyyy?**

**Me: Just say your line... *rolls eyes***

**Gazzy: Fine, Athena doesn't own me. Or her brother for that matter, I don't think she wants to either...**

**Me: Hey! That wasn't part of it!**

**Gazzy: Whateves.**

**This is what happens when Gazzy bugs me while I'm writing the poem for my brother.**

I opened my worn and torn notebook, staring at the blank page. _This is just great, _I thought, _I'm completely broke so I can't just go by the little bugger a new video game, so I have to write a poem. Why me? _I started to write, _Happy Birthday, little bro. You are real annoying, but I put up with you. Have a good day! _

"That's no way to wish a happy birthday." a small voice says behind me.

I expect to see my little brother, but instead I see a little boy with spiky blond hair and big blue eyes. He had tan wings on his back and they were fanned out on my bed to their full length.

"Gah! Gasman, how the heck did you get here?" I asked, shutting my bedroom door so my mom wouldn't see the mutant bird kid on my bed.

"I climbed through the window, you kinda left it open." the Gasman said, nonchalantly.

"Did I really?" I mused, turning back to my notebook.

"So, what's your brother like?" Gazzy asked, hopping off my bed and hovering behind me. (Not really, like the figure of speech. Not with the wings.)

"Annoying, stupid, goofy, like you." I replied, scribbling furiously at the paper.

"So, get him a bomb. I'll even make it." the Gasman grinned.

"Uh-huh, my mom will sure love the fact that a nine year old could cause a massacre at school with his present from his oh-so-responsible-way-better-than-him big sister. Sure sure, in what universe? Middle Earth?" I snorted.

"Middle Earth, wha? Seriously, though. If you don't want to write the poem then make a bomb, all kids love bombs." Gazzy giggled.

Mentally I slapped myself for the "Middle Earth" comment, and Gazzy's behavior about the bomb.

"Fine, if writing a poem is so flippin easy. You write it!" I growled, shoving the paper at the boy.

"Fine." Gazzy pouted, taking my place at the desk. "What's your brother's name?"

"Ian." I replied, shortly.

"Kay."

Seems like hours passed and Gazzy was still writing. Only stopping for sandwiches, death threats from me, and once to hide him and our work from my snoopy brother for whom all this crap was for. Gazzy had snickered the entire time he was in my closet, he had probably found my collection of short fanfics bout me and Fang, oh embarresment why must you find me?

"Hehe, you have a notebook full of Fang things?" the Gasman giggled when I let him out.

"Shut it! I'm a girl!" I snarled.

"Hehe, sure sure." the Gasman laughed, imitating me," In what universe, Middle Earth?"

"That's it!" I lunged at the boy, knocking him over.

We struggled on the floor and eventually I pinned him to the ground. I snarled in his face, and he just giggled again. I glared at him and my brown hair fell in my face and I knew it gave me a creepy look cause a scared expression flashed across the little kid's face.

"Speak of this to _anyone_ and I will personally rip off your wings and drop you off Hogwarts' astronomy tower." I snarled.

"Hogwarts?" Gazzy squeaked.

Ugh, darn my geekiness, I let the boy up and ordered him to work on the poem again. He obeyed and I switched on my stereo, blaring a Sara Bareilles song, one of my favorites. I couldn't help but sing along.

"_Who cares if you disagree, you are not me. Who made you King of Anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and-"_

"_Made you King of Anything?_" Gazzy screamed at the top of his lungs.

I blinked at him, ignoring the continuing song. He knew the song? He stared back at me, his eyes dancing with mischeif. He and I broke into uncontrolable laughter. Needless to say the poem was pretty cool, and I had a great day hanging with the one and only Gasman. Later, I presented my brother with Gazzy's poem. He read it aloud:

Hey, Athena's little brother.

Did you know you are annoying?

She told me without a bother.

I may be a bird-kid,

but if you ask me

being normal is nothing to get rid (of).

She talks about Hogwarts and Middle Earth,

I have no clue what those are

but I hope they're worth (it).

So now I have to fly,

home to my flock,

always remember touch the sky.

Happy Birthday, Ian. From Gazzy and Athena.

"You met Gazzy?" Ian gasped, after reading it.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"And he wrote this?" Ian asked, skeptic.

"Yep, he wanted to get you a bomb. I wouldn't let him."

"Aww, I wanted a bomb. I was gonna blow the school."

I totally face-palmed there and Ian laughed at me. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Told you he'd like a bomb!"

We saw the little blond bird kid spiral through the air and he waved at us. We both gave a stunned wave back, and then the bird kid disappeared. Ian and I gaped at the sky, then fell to the ground, lost in a laughing fit.

"Best birthday eva!" Ian choked out, between giggles.

The End. ^_^

**What did ya think, Ian let me know! Everyone else too. This was just a random idea, hope everyone liked it. I also don't own the song, Sara Bareilles does. I do own the poem, that was my idea. Happy Birthday, Ian! Many more to come. Oh, don't diss the poem, it's supposed to be written by a 9 year old bird kid, it's supposed to be bad. Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
